finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bikanel
Bikanel is an island to the west of the Spira mainland in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is primarily a large, arid desert with an oasis, featuring palm trees and a drinkable water source. Many ruins and sand-swept camp sites dot the landscape. Story ''Final Fantasy X The Sanubia Sands is the home of the Al Bhed and the cactuar species. Bikanel Island had hosted at least one large city in former times, most likely in the time around the Machina War. As the signs on the ruins are all in the Al Bhed language, it seems the former city of Bikanel was already an Al Bhed city. According to Rikku, that city was destroyed by Sin, which is why the Al Bhed were scattered throughout Spira. Sometime prior to Tidus's arrival, Cid has reunited his people and built a new Al Bhed city in secret, known as Home. In the northeast of the desert, a sandstorm is raging over an area known as Cactuar Village. By locating the ten Cactuar Gatekeepers scattered throughout the desert, they will quell the storm and offer some nice prizes. If one returns to the desert after Home has been blown up, the player can find two Al Bhed men blocking the way to the ruins. If one tries to pass they'll simply engage into conversation with each other and the player explaining that there is nothing to find that way. In some International versions of the game, it is possible to return to Home after acquiring the airship, but it results in a glitch. It is also possible to fight Dark Ifrit after offering help to a summoner in disguise as an Al Bhed woman. Final Fantasy X-2 The Al Bhed are hard at work excavating the desert for machina. Yuna and her friends can assist in the work, if they choose to, by getting a letter from Gippal in Djose Temple. The desert is divided into several expanses which the Al Bhed have mapped for safe digging: western, southern, northern, eastern, and central (the largest expanse, requiring a chocobo for safe travel). The player can find Al Bhed Primers, Sphere Break coins, parts for the Experiment, and other treasures from the excavation minigame. Other areas available to visit are the oasis and the Cactuar Nation, where the leader of the cacti, Marnela, asks the Gullwings to search all over Spira for the ten Gatekeepers and return them to Bikanel. There is also an ancient and powerful fiend called Angra Mainyu dwelling beneath the sands of Bikanel after being sealed by the Cactuar a millennia ago. Locations *'Bikanel Desert', also known as '''Sanubia Sands' (Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2) *'Home' - Al Bhed home (Final Fantasy X) *'Cactuar Village' (Final Fantasy X)/'Cactuar Nation' (Final Fantasy X-2) **'Cactuar Hollow' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Oasis' (Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2) *'Northern Expanse' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Southern Expanse' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Eastern Expanse' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Western Expanse' (Final Fantasy X-2) *'Central Expanse' (Final Fantasy X-2) Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Village of the Cactuars After gaining control of the Fahrenheit the player can return to Bikanel Desert and find a rock with a picture of a cactuar. Each time the rock is examined the player will receive a clue to find one of the ten hidden cactuars in the desert. After finding one the player is challenged to a minigame where the goal is to sneak up on the cactuar within a time limit. While the cactuar has its back to the player the player can make their move, but when it is facing the player they must stay still. The player can facilitate the process, advancing using the D-Pad, thus the Cactuar will not recognize the movement of Tidus and the player can advance without stopping until they get to it. In the HD Remaster version, this doesn't work. The cactuar will turn around regardless. There are two courses in particular: *In the course of Cactuar No.7 (Robeya), there are three treasure chests. The back right one contains two Shadow Gems. The front left contains one Shining Gem, and the front right one Blessed Gem. The player can open the chests to get the prizes; if the player lose a trial, he can still keep your prize, but he can only open each chest once. It is advisable to open the first two chests on the first trial, and then open the remaining chest on the second trial, even being possible to touch Roveya in this trial, though it is quite difficult. *In the course of Cactuar No.8 (Isrra), the player must go a little left to enter a shifting sand pit there and progress forward. Tidus will come out of the other shifting sand pit and from there can approach the Cactuar. If the player successfully reaches the cactuar before time runs out, a fight will ensue against a regular Cactuar enemy (except with the Cactuar No.9 called Elio), it doesn't matter if the player wins the battle or flees. No matter what the outcome of the minigame is the player will receive a sphere, but if the player loses at the game three times, they will only receive a Sphere del Perdedor (Loser Sphere). After the fight the player must return to the rock where they obtained the sphere from to receive a new clue where the next cactuar is hidden. Cactuar locations: After placing nine spheres of either type into the rock, the sandstorm protecting the Cactuar Village will cease. Inside the player can find plenty of Cactuar encounters and two chests; one of the chests will contain the sigil for Rikku's Celestial Weapon. The contents of the other chest depend on the player's performance in the minigame. Al Bhed Primers A few Al Bhed Primers can be found normally, but if previous Primers were missed they may be found in certain areas around the desert. Dark Ifrit In the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions of the game, Dark Ifrit can be encountered here after the player has control of the airship. It can be encountered on Bikanel, near the entrance to where the Al Bhed Home was. The player must offer help to an Al Bhed woman, who says she has lost her child, who is later discovered to be a summoner in disguise and summon Dark Ifrit to attack the party. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Oasis Events After completing the Water We Doing Here? mission in Chapter 2, different events may occur at the Oasis. Furthermore, the object that floats in the water is subject to further randomization. The Cactuar Connection The player can talk to the mother cacti in the area to receive clues to the Ten Gatekeepers all over Spira. Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to Bikanel to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Excavation The Excavation Minigame allows the player to search the Bikanel Desert for treasures hidden in the sands. Missions Chapter One ;Can You Dig It? :This is not a compulsory mission, and is not required to complete the game. Dig up the machina parts that Nhadala asked you to find in the desert and transport them safely to camp. *'Objective': Dig up and deliver the needed parts. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party receives an introductory letter from Gippal and after Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate! *'Reward': Still of Night Garment Grid. Chapter Two ;Water We Doing Here? :This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Too late to say 'no' now- so it's off to check the Oasis for Nhadala. If anyone gets in your way hurt first, ask questions later!' *'Objective': Investigate the Oasis and report back. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. *'Reward': Hour of Need Garment Grid, Machina Maw dressphere, Syndicate uniform, Lure Bracer, Unerring Path Garment Grid (if Machina Maw is the first special Dressphere obtained.) Chapter Five ;The Cactuar Connection :This mission can be started as early as Chapter Three, but cannot be completed until Chapter 5. :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. The Ten Gatekeepers have ventured into the world proper to train. Round them up and bring them home to the Cactuar Nation! Think you can unravel the Cactuar Mothers' clues and sniff them out? *'Objective': Find the Ten Gatekeepers. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Five. *'Reward': Able to fight Angra Mainyu. ;The Last Cactuar :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. Who'd have thought the last cactuar would be so close? Use the help of the nine gatekeepers you've already tracked down to bring that rascal home! *'Objective': Find the tenth gatekeeper. *'Unlock': Becomes available after The Cactuar Connection. *'Reward': Covenant of Growth Garment Grid. ;Showdown in the Sands :This is not a compulsory mission and is not required to complete the game. The fiend that was ousted from the Cactuar Nation is raiding the Al Bhed camp! Wipe it out once and for all... Gullwings style. *'Objective': The demon of the desert must fall! *'Unlock': Becomes available after The Last Cactuar. *'Reward': Episode Complete, Ribbon, Mercurial Strike Garment Grid. Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Bikanel, the player must fill the following criteria: *Chapter 1 - The player must receive a letter from Gippal at Djose Temple. *Chapter 1 - The player must clear the Bikanel hotspot acquired after getting the letter. *Chapter 2 – The player must defeat Logos at the oasis to obtain a Leblanc Syndicate uniform. *Chapter 5 – The player must find all cactuars hidden throughout Spira. The quest can be started in Ch 3. *Chapter 5 - The player must defeat Angra Mainyu. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Remedy x4 *Al Bhed Potion x8 *Ether x2 *Al Bhed Potion x8 *Hi-Potion x4 *X-Potion x2 *Hi-Potion x4 *Mega-Potion x2 (disappears during encounter with Robeya and reappears by leaving and reentering the area) *Al Bhed Potion x8 *Elixir *10,000 gil *Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Al Bhed Primer vol. XVII *Al Bhed Primer vol. XVIII *Hi-Potion x8 *Mercury Crest (in a shifting sand pit) *Mega-Potion x3 *X-Potion x2 *Megalixir x3 (in a shifting sand pit, after defeating Sandragora) *Teleport Sphere x2 (in a shifting sand pit, after defeating Sandragora) *Mercury Sigil (complete Village of the Cactuars sidequest) *Ascalon (Sanubia Sands secret area) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Various items, Al Bhed Primers, and coins (through excavation) *Horn of Plenty Garment Grid (must have Desert Key to open) Enemies ''Final Fantasy X'' Oasis= *Zu (Boss) |-|East= *Sand Wolf, Alcyone x2 *Sand Wolf, Mushussu, Alcyone *Mech Guard x2 *Zu *Sand Worm *Cactuar *Mech Guard x2 (Event) (after finding Rikku, before finding Kimahri) |-|Central= ;Main area *Alcyone x2, Sand Wolf *Sand Wolf, Mushussu, Alcyone *Mech Guard x2 *Zu *Sand Worm *Cactuar ;Northwestern ruins The random encounters also occur in Sanubia Sands secret area. *Sand Wolf x3, ??? *Zu, ??? *Zu, ??? x2 *Sand Worm *Cactuar |-|West= ;Main area *Mushussu, Sand Wolf, Alcyone *Mushussu, Alcyone x2 *Mech Guard x2 *Mech Gunner, Mech Guard x2 *Zu *Sand Worm *Cactuar *Sandragora (Boss) (in shifting sand pits, three separate battles) *Dark Ifrit (Boss) (International, PAL and HD Remaster versions only) ;Cactuar Village Area available after completing Village of the Cactuars sidequest. *Zu *Sand Worm *Cactuar *Cactuar x2 *Zu, Cactuar x2 *Cactuar x3 ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1= *Killer Hound, Fly Eye *Hrimthurs *Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich |-|Chapter 2= *Logos, Fem-Goon x2 (Boss) *Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich |-|Chapter 3= *Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich |-|Chapter 5= *Aquila x2 *Killer Hound, Fly Eye (ambush) *Guard Machina, Machina Hunter x3 *Pop Fry (ambush) *Hrimthurs *Aquila, Canis Major, Aculeate *Machina Hunter x5 (special encounter) *Bolt Drake *Aquila, Canis Major x2 *Zu (fixed encounter) *Zu (ambush) *Zu *Angra Mainyu, Tawrich, Zarich (Boss) Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays while in the desert is called "The Burning Sands". An arranged version plays in Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. In Final Fantasy X-2, "Bikanel Desert" plays during the excavation minigame. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery de:Bikanel es:Bikanel Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Islands Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Minigames Category:Deserts